The Love Bug?
by ashz20
Summary: Yuya, Kyo, and Benitora are still on the quest to find Kyo's real body. In their travels, they encounter a mysterious bug and an old friend. KyoYuya
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone who chose to read this. This is my first SDK story. Hope you like it.

* * *

"You know Yuya-han, you are looking extremely beautiful today despite the heat." Benitora said looking at a completely exhausted Yuya. She turned around to glare at Benitora.

"Normally, I would thank you for that compliment. But seeing as we have been walking for the past two day and I am dog tired."

"Well good, because you look like a dog. Dogface." Came a snide remark form in front of Yuya and Benitora. Yuya stopped and turned to glare at Kyo's back.

"It's your fault, you baka. You won't let us stop to rest. Please, just let us stop Kyo."

"Yeah! I mean come on Kyo. Yuya hasn't had a bath in ages." Benitora added. Big mistake. Yuya's wheat-colored hair whipped as she turned to yell at him, jade-colored eyes flashing dangerously.

"Are you saying that I smell? I'd hate to ask when you last bathed."

"Well actually the last time I bathed was when you did..."

"You what! You were peeping again. I swear the next time I found you peeping you…" Kyo ignored the list of obscenities now being issuing from the blonde's mouth. He decided to amuse himself by finding the most amusing way to shut the two up. He wanted in amusement as the woman turned away from the rambling idiot. It was then that Kyo saw a large bug land on Benitora's forehead without him even realizing it. He bared his sharp canines as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

Yuya turned around to yell at Benitora some more. But when she turned around, she froze at the sight of the bug.

"Yuya? Yuya, what is it? Is there something on my face? Yuya are you ok? Yuya what's…" Benitora's stream of questions was stopped when the flat part of a blade slammed into his forehead, rendering him unconscious. Yuya just stood there speechless looking at the now squashed, ugly bug.

"Wha…" She started out calmly. Then she screamed, "What the hell was that for?"

"I couldn't stand looking at that hideous thing. That bug was ugly too." Kyo replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Yuya laughed. "What are you laughing at? You're not much better looking than that bug." Kyo added. Yuya gave him a disgusted look and then turned to Benitora.

"Yeah well, I'm not carrying him." Yuya stated defiantly as she crossed her arms under her chest. Kyo 'hn'ed.

"Well then, I guess you get your rest tonight." Yuya was ecstatic.

"Yes! I can take a nice long, relaxing, hot bath and get some beauty sleep." Kyo wasn't even listening. He had moved from the road into the woods to find a decent place to rest. But not before uttering under his breath, "Kami knows you need it."

"Excuse me! What was that Kyo?" Yuya yelled after him. He just ignored her. She mumbled a few choice curses and grabbed the pack of items off of Benitora's back. Instead of wasting valuable rest time by carrying Benitora to camp, she just left him on the side of the road hidden by trees.

Yuya easily found Kyo. Naturally, he was sitting with his back to a tree, Tenyro by his side, and a bottle of sake in hand. She left the heavy pack with him after taking out a few bathing essentials and clean clothes. Lucky for Yuya, there was a hot spring far, but not too far, from camp.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the road, Benitora was waking up to nothing but darkness. 'Whoa. When did it get dark?' He thought sitting up. 'Hey I wonder what happened.' He reached up to touch his forehead and found some sticky goo. 'Kyo, I'm going to get you' With that thought, Benitora stalked off into the woods to find Kyo.

Yuya smiled warmly when she returned to camp. Kyo had built a fire and had laid out a blanket for her to sleep on. Yuya was about to say 'thank you' but Kyo looked as though he was asleep, so she didn't. little did she know, Kyo was watching her every move. He was especially pleased with her choice of a sleeping yukata. It was a short pink one that had cherry blossoms on the bottom and sleeves. Yuya laid down on her blanket next to the fire. She closed her eyes and sleep was about to set in, when she quickly sat up.

"Kyo, where's Tora?" She asked forgetting he was "asleep".

"Don't know, don't care." Was his reply.

"Kyo, I'm worried. It's been awhile since we left him." Yuya gazed into he fire, mesmerized by the dancing flames. She looked up to Kyo when he didn't answer. She was shocked to find that he wasn't there.

"K-Kyo. Kyo, where'd you go?" Yuya frantically looked around her and was about to stand up. However, she was abruptly stopped when an arm pulled her back into a waiting person's lap. Immediately the other hand entered Yuya's yukata. It easily found her left breast and squeezed.

"K-Kyo." She stammered. Then she screamed at him. "KYO YOU BAKA HENTAI! I told you the next time you did that I was going to kill you." The hand retreated when Yuya freed herself of the arm around her waist. Yuya stood with her back to the offending man, who was now standing next to a tree. She very carefully removed her three-barreled revolver from somewhere inside her yukata and held it with both hands. After a few deep calming breathes, she snapped around and shot at the man several times.

Yuya stood frozen when she looked at the man who had dodged the bullets. He just smirked at Yuya.

"What first time offenders are automatically put to death?" Asked Benitora amusedly.

"TORA! When…how…you…What the hell were you thinking?" Yelled Yuya terribly confused. "You sick hentai! What, are you taking lessons from Kyo? Where _is_ Kyo?"

"Why disappointed that it was me and not him? Want him to come back so you can be his little whore?" Benitora yelled at her while slowly advancing on her.

"T-Tora, what's wrong with you? You're scaring me! Stop!" Yuya raised her gun to make Benitora stop. She looked into his wide open eyes and saw all of the built up anger. She blinked for a second and he had appeared before her, tightly grasping her wrists. In surprise and pain, Yuya dropped her gun. The pressure increased and Yuya let out a gasp of pain as she fell to her knees. Her vision blurred as she began to scream out weakly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PLEASE, LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BENITORA?" Rage and fury flashed in Benitora's eyes as he smacked Yuya with so much force that she hit a nearby tree. She groaned with pain as she tried to raise a hand to her head. She decided it was too painful to move and stopped trying. Benitora walked over to here and started to answer her outburst.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I SHOW YOU UNDYING LOVE EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE. YOU NEVER LOVED ME. INSTEAD OF ME AND KNOWING THAT I LOVE YOU, YOU GIVE YOUR LOVE TO A COLD-HEARTED, COLD-BLOODED KILLER! KYO DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU YUYA!" Yuya's eyes went wide. 'How did he know?' she thought. She was about to ask how he knew, but she was cut off.

"I see it in the way you look at him! The way you always look forward to your arguments with him! Everyone can see how you fear for him when he's in a battle! He will never love you!" Benitora looked down at Yuya's tear stricken face. "The truth hurts doesn't it? But I'll show you what I have to offer." Before Yuya had time to process what was happening in her mind, she was pushed back on the ground and Benitora was on top of her. Yuya tried to struggle, but her legs were pinned in between both of his and both of her wrists were pinned above her head. She was about to scream help when a cool steel blade of a hand knife told her otherwise.

"Personally, I would like to have you alive when I take what I want, but that can easily change if you don't cooperate." Tears were still rolling down her cheeks as she tried to reason with the fury- blinded man.

"Tora, why are you doing this? What's wrong with you? Did Kyo hit you a little too hard?"

"Don't you dare say his name!" He yelled at her as he started to tear at her yukata.

"You're right. She should be calling me master," Came a voice from the right of the struggling pair.

"Kyo! Stop him! Please help me! I don't know what's wrong with him."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Benitora raised his blade to shut Yuya up for good, but she saw this and moved. Unfortunately, she didn't move fast enough.

"AHHHHH!!" She screamed in pain as the blade pierced the skin of her upper right arm. Extreme anger flashed in Kyo's eyes as Benitora raised his blade again.

"This time I will aim for the heart that should be mine." Yuya closed her eyes as she saw the blade come towards her in slow-motion. The sound of steel hitting steel made her open her eyes in shock. Kyo's Tenyro was holding up the tip of Benitora's blade. Yuya didn't know what to be more afraid of, the fact that Kyo probably knows her deepest secret or the fact that her most trusted friend had mysteriously "snapped". In the blink of an eye, Kyo had appeared behind Benitora and hit him on the back his head, rendering him unconscious.

Yuya stumbled to her feet and clutched her heavily bleeding arm. She looked at Kyo and quickly looked away ashamed because Kyo was looking at her with curiosity. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that he would not ask.

"Is it true?" Yuya flinched. She knew it was coming. She decided playing stupid was her best bet.

"Is-Is what true?" She responded.

"Is what he said true?" Kyo was starting to get annoyed.

"Um. What was it that he said?" Kyo was really mad now.

"Damn it! You know what I'm taking about! Is what he said true?"

"I um. It uh."

"Spit it out!" Kyo yelled. Yuya took a step back. She started to feel a bit dizzy.

"N-No."

"Damn it, don't lie!"

"Yes, it was true! Happy now?" Despite everything becoming blurry, Yuya turned around and ran. She miraculously avoided all the trees in her way and didn't stop running until her feet touched water. She knelt down into the water and splashed some in her face to get rid of the blurriness. Yuya closed her eyes and her footsteps approach her. She sighed and prepared herself for the mental battering she was going to receive from Kyo. Yuya opened her eyes, but instead of looking into glaring red eyes, she saw a pair of closed eyes.

"Akira." She whispered before letting out an ear splitting scream. She would have tried to run away, but darkness crept into her mind.

* * *

RnR 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody. Here's chapter 2. I should warn you that there is a lot of OOCness from Kyo this chapter. Just bare with me. All will be told in time. Now Read On!

* * *

Leaving the unconscious Benitora behind, Kyo had followed Yuya when she ran away from camp. He knew he was getting close because he heard her going into the water of the river. 'It's time to sort this out for good.' He thought to himself with a smirk on his face. The smirk quickly fell when he felt a very familiar presence ahead of him. His expression went from calm to fury in mere seconds, when he heard an all too familiar scream and another splash in the water.

"Shit" he said to himself as he continued running.

When he reached the river he was not pleased at all with what he saw. Standing on the other side of the river bank was the blind Akira cradling an unconscious and soaking wet Yuya. The sound of a sword being drawn was heard before Akira spoke.

"Beautiful isn't she? Such a delicate creature. Such pureblood." Kyo then noticed the large gash on Yuya's arm that was still heavily bleeding.

"It's a shame that you can't take of those most loyal to you." The whole time Akira was talking, Kyo was silently forming a plan.

"She's dying Kyo." The planning abruptly stopped and Kyo turned his attention back to the man in front of him. "Can't you sense it?" Kyo concentrated for a moment and felt Yuya's life slipping away. "I can save her you know." Kyo snapped back to attention.

"It will just be a simple exchange. Her body for yours. If you want your body back, then I'll give it to you, but Yuya will take its place in my ice. If you want her alive, then I will heal her and give her back while keep possession of your body."

'Damn him.' Kyo thought while trying to find a solution.

"Hurry up Kyo. She's leaving us."

'I will not lose her! She does not have my permission to die.' Kyo paused in his mental ranting. 'What am I thinking? In mere seconds I can have my body back. The search would be over.' Then Kyo came up with the solution to both of his problems. 'Ah-ha I'll have the fool heal the girl and then I'll kill him and get my body back anyway. Perfect!' If only it were that easy.

"I have made my choice." Kyo stated out loud.

* * *

Back at camp, Benitora was waking up from a dream. He was in an extremely happy mood until he saw the blood on the ground. Then he realized that Yuya being his wife was only in his dream. Sudden rage flooded his mind as he picked up his cross spear.

"This time I won't miss Yuya." Benitora ran off following the drops of blood. He slowed down when he heard voices up ahead.

"You will heal my servant and return her to me. I have not given her my consent to die. She belongs to me." Said a familiar voice. Benitora's anger started to rise.

"Very well," said an icy voice full of disappointment.

'What's Akira doing here?' Benitora thought, silently stepping into the clearing unnoticed.

Akira knelt down and placed Yuya on the dry grass. Her paper white face fell to the side and was facing Kyo.

"Before I begin, Kyo, I request that you put away your blade." Kyo sent Akira a death glare before sheathing his Muramasa. Akira smiled to himself facing Yuya. He knew Benitora was behind Kyo. He knew what was going on. He knew of Kyo's feelings toward Yuya. He knew that Kyo would be greatly pained if she were taken from him. But most importantly, he knew that he would defeat Kyo here tonight and finally claim his love for himself.

Kyo saw the hidden smile and immediately knew that something was amiss. It was then that he felt another presence behind him.

'Damn. I didn't hit the fool hard enough.' Kyo looked into Yuya's pale face. He saw innocence, pure innocence.

"Hurry up!" He yelled at Akira.

"Patience is a virtue my dear friend." Kyo growled, but Akira continued anyway. He lifted Yuya's thin arm and was about to put an ice patch over the wound, when there was another interruption.

"No! I will not let you save her!" Benitora rushed towards the river and vaulted over it. He closed his eyes as he felt his spear pierce human flesh. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked into stiffness as he stared into furious, blood red eyes. He stepped back taking his blade with him.

"Kyo…I" Despite his now wounded shoulder, Kyo smashed Benitora on the head with the hilt of his sword. He crumbled into a heap on the ground.

"Kyo," came an emotionless voice from behind him. He turned around to face Akira. "Your decision was too late. She's gone." Kyo tried to hold in all of his emotions, but it didn't work. He screamed out in anguish as he fell to his knees. Pride would not let Kyo cry, so unspillt tears blurred his vision. But because of his pride, he did not see what was happening.

Akira had silently stepped away from Yuya and had unsheathed his twin katanas that had been fastened behind his back. Kyo still had his head faced down and Akira took aim for the exposed flesh of his neck. He was aimed and about to cut Kyo's life short, when they heard a very weak noise.

"K-Kyo?" Kyo's shot up at the mention of his name. His eyes expressed shock, confusion, and even a hint of happiness. He then noticed a small, thin ice patch on her arm and slight coloring in her cheeks.

Kyo felt the temperature drop considerably and looked up to see Akira standing above him with his katanas raised and a very furious expression on his face. In an instant Kyo was on his feet again and in his fighting stance.

"NO! This is all going wrong!" exclaimed a frustrated Akira. "You are supposed to be dead now and she should be mine." Akira then drastically calmed down. Spitefully he said, "No matter, I still have possession of something else you want. If you want your body back, Kyo, come look for me." In a blink of an eye, Akira was gone.

Kyo sheathed his blood-thirsty blade and rushed over to Yuya. He knelt beside her and gripped her hand. He looked at her face which was rapidly regaining its color. Gently, he brushed away some stray pieces of blonde hair. As if his touch was a violent shock, Yuya's eyes opened wide. Crimson met emerald for what seemed like minutes, until Yuya sat up and started to freak out.

"Kyo! I'm so sorry! I never should have run off like that." Tears were now sliding down her now rosy cheeks. "I'm too much of a burden on you. I'll leave as soon as I can…" Her rambling stopped when Kyo did what he thought would shut Yuya up the quickest. She was in shock when he released her from the unexpected lip-lock.

"You are not a burden." He stated with finality. "And I will never send you away from me. And you will never leave me. You are mine and mine alone." The tears did not stop. Yuya just turned her back on Kyo. Then she shakily whispered,

"D-Don't toy with me like that. I-I can't handle you making fun of me. I…"

"I do not joke about these kinds of things." Kyo reached forward, grabbed Yuya around the waist, and pulled her into his lap. He gently wiped away her tears.

"Together you and I will get my body back. The idiot Kyoshiro is getting more than he deserves being this close to you." Yuya smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

"You know Kyo; I've never seen you this way before, so nice and caring. I like it."

"Don't get used to it. I'm only like this for one reason." He said smirking.

"Really. And why's that?" Yuya asked curiously.

"Because I got bit by the bug."

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Bug? What bug?" Yuya asked opening her eyes and looking up at Kyo.

"The same bug that bit the buffoon earlier." Kyo replied nodding towards Benitora's sleeping form. A bump was visible on the back of his head. Yuya looked over at him and immediately her body tensed. Kyo's arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I won't let him hurt you." Yuya yawned trying to keep her eyes open.

"So what is this bug that you mentioned?"

"You're exhausted." Kyo replied "Sleep now and we'll talk tomorrow." Yuya nodded and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered as she snuggled into Kyo's muscular chest.

"Your welcome." Kyo mumbled back even though she couldn't hear him. He watched as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Dream

_A twelve year-old Yuya was taking a short-cut through an alleyway back to her house. She stopped when she saw two tall figures ahead of her. One had his back to her and the other was standing in front of him. A bad feeling had settled into Yuya. Ignoring it, she spoke._

_"Hello?" That one word started the scene that Yuya would never forget. _

_The man closest to her turned around._

_"Nozumo!" __Yuya shouted gleefully, but she didn't see the expression of sorrow and pleading on his face. __She was too horrified and shocked to notice anything. The man behind her__ beloved brother had swung his blade at her brother and killed him. Yuya called her brother's name again and started running towards his fallen body. But her destination was never reached. The killer's murderous weapon had turned on Yuya, slicing her abdomen. Falling to her knees in pain, Yuya looked up at the man. His back was turned to her and she saw upon his back the accursed red cross-shaped scar. As the younger Yuya fell unconscious, the dream changed._

Change

_Yuya's dream sequence flashed to a few select memories. It showed only the sleeping Yuya's moments when she was most frightened. __It showed every moment after meeting Kyoshiro that she was attacked by something or someone, and that somebody __always had to save her. __The flashbacks stopped at earlier that day when Benitora had attacked her._

Out of the Dream

Kyo was bewildered. He had fallen asleep with his back against a tree and Yuya in his arms sleeping peacefully. But now, tears were rolling down her face in steady streams as her whole body shook. She was trying to fight her way out of Kyo's protective arms. He didn't understand what was wrong. Thinking it for the best, he attempted to wake Yuya up. Gently, he tried shaking her, but that proved to be the wrong action to take because it made her fight harder against him.

"Yuya! Yuya, wake up! You're dreaming. It's just a dream! Wake up!" Kyo yelled still trying to shake her.

In the Dream

_Yuya was trying to fight Benitora, but she didn't know that she was in reality fighting Kyo. She closed her eyes, as Benitora started to shake her. But when she opened her eyes, she saw a worried Kyo shaking her._

_"Kyo what are you doing?"_

"Yuya! Yuya, wake up! You're dreaming. It's just a dream! Wake up!"

_Yuya stopped fighting and closed her eyes again._

End of Dream

Kyo knew that he had made Yuya understand when she stopped fighting him. He was almost right except Yuya screamed before she woke up. She looked around her, confused. She saw Benitora still asleep on the ground and she freaked out. She tried to get up and run away, but Kyo wouldn't let her do that. The furthest she got was the tree line after she hit Kyo in the face to make him let her go. But as always, Kyo was right behind her. He pulled on her arm as she was running and spun her around. The fear that was in Yuya's eyes quickly disappeared when Kyo calmly spoke to her.

"Have you so easily forgotten what I told you last night?" Yuya had to squint her eyes because the bright sunlight was seeping through the trees. She saw Kyo's expression of worry and caring and she broke down sobbing into his arms.

"I saw my brother's death again." She sobbed. "I can't escape it."

"Escape what?" Kyo asked, rubbing small circles on Yuya's back

"That scar. That cross-shaped scar on the murderer's back. I can't forget get. It plagues me. I have to find him so that I can forget."

Yuya calmed down enough to allow Kyo to sit own with his back to another tree. He pulled Yuya down next to him and she rested her head in his lap. They were facing the river. Yuya saw Benitora roll onto his side in his sleep and she closed her eyes. She continued explaining her dream.

"The dream changed and it flashed through every time that I've been attacked and then how someone was always there to protect me. Then it stopped on yesterday when you almost cam too late." She looked down at her now healed arm that was still covered in warm ice.

"I'm sorry." Yuya looked up surprised. Kyo's eyes were closed.

"What?" She asked not believing her ears.

"I'm sorry. I realized too late what he was going to do. I had a chance to save you myself without having to hide my emotions and I was almost too late. Then Akira had to show up and screw things up even more."

"Akira? What was he doing here?"

"You don't remember? I guess you wouldn't, you did pass out shortly after he found you. Ok, well here's what happened. You saw him them passed out form blood loss. I can only assume he picked you up because you were in his arms when I reached you." Yuya subconsciously shivered. "He said I had to decide, he would save you and I wouldn't get my body back, or he would exchange my body for your life."

"And that's where you said you'd take me." Yuya said cheerfully.

"Not exactly." Yuya's smile faded slightly. "Despite me being bitten, I was having an internal conflict. I came to my decision and told Akira. He was about to heal you when he requested that I put away my blade. I did, and then I saw the smirk on his face and finally realized that that idiot was behind me." Kyo pointed to Benitora, but Yuya didn't look. She was still afraid of him at the moment.

"He tried, again, to kill you. But instead of hitting you, he got my shoulder when I stepped in front of his path. Yuya then noticed the trail of liquid of Kyo's black clothing. "I hit the stupid fool in the head again and he fell to his current position." Yuya stuck her tongue out at him. Kyo smirked and continued.

"Then Akira told me that I was too late and that you were dead. I expressed my sorrow and anger by hitting the ground with my hands and Akira took advantage of that. He slipped behind me and almost beheaded me. But you stopped him. You said my name. I saw your ice bandage and felt so stupid for missing it before. I saw Akira behind me and was pissed of beyond all belief. He said that I should be dead now and you should have been his. Also if I wanted my body back to look for him. Then he left." Yuya didn't know what to say. She was lost in a pair of crimson eyes.

"Yuya, you saved my life." Yuya could see something in Kyo's eyes that she had never seen before. Love.

"Kyo, I…You…"

"I what?"

"You're just too…"

"Too what?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

Yuya clenched her left fist and punched Kyo on his wounded shoulder. The next thing that she knew she saw standing with her uninjured arm wrapped around the front of her body. Kyo's body was pressed up against hers. His arm was draped over hers across her abdomen. His other hand was holding onto hers by her side so that she wouldn't get free of his hold.

"I'm too what?" He softly growled into her ear. He started to nibble on it gently.

"…"Kyo bit down hard on Yuya's ear. "Ow." She yelled.

"Tell me."

"On one condition." Kyo raised a questioning eyebrow. "I will tell you as long as you tell me about that bug that you got bit by." Kyo sighed and nodded.

"Alright. You go first. I'm too what?"

"You are…too nice. Before, even though you were mean to me, it was fun guessing about your emotions. You were always so mysterious." Kyo grinned mischievously. "Now you're just wearing your emotions on your sleeve. Just like a girl. It's so strange." Kyo's grinned disappeared and he slightly glared at Yuya for the girl comment.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Now tell me about this bug."

"Well, wait a minute."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yuya whined. "We never said anything about asking questions!"

Kyo immediately countered by saying, "Yes, but you will undoubtbly ask questions about that bug. So it's only fair that I ask you questions about me." He grinned again when Yuya couldn't come up with a comeback. She mumbled 'fine' under her breath. Kyo smiled at how easily she had given in.

"You like the old me better?" Questioned Kyo.

"It's hard to explain." Yuya quietly said. Kyo smiled mischievously.

"What was it that I did?" He said huskily. "Was it the way I talked to you?" he put his mouth near her ear and she shivered. "Or was it the way I touched you?" Kyo roughly moved his hands to Yuya's hips and pulled her further back into him. She was surprised beyond all belief that he was doing this. A few seconds later, she gasped in shock. Kyo started kissing and biting her neck. A tingling sensation spread throughout Yuya's body and she let out a small moan of pleasure. Kyo smiled because that was exactly what he was waiting for. Keeping his hands on her hips, Kyo spun Yuya around so that she was facing him.

Yuya saw that smile on Kyo' face, but couldn't say anything about it because he pulled her into another lip-lock. Although she felt like she was in heaven, Yuya's mind was running a mile a minute.

'Kyo is kissing me again! My god it feels so perfect. And he smiled too. Wait! Why is he doing this? The bug! Damn it. He's trying to make me forget about it. ARGH!'

Playing along for a bit, Yuya wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck. When they parted of much needed air, Kyo smiled a satisfied smile. Yuya also smiled, but Kyo didn't notice the dangerous glint in her eyes. Kyo was about to capture Yuya's lips in another kiss when her hand appeared in front of his face.

"I'm smarter than that Onime no Kyo." Yuya said dangerously sweet like. "You thought that you had me fooled by your unbelievable charm." Kyo tried to look innocent, but he couldn't fool Yuya right now.

"Now," She said seriously. "tell me about that bug."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo sighed and sat down, pulling Yuya down with him.

"Alright, this bug is originally from Edo. They never travel far from the Sakura trees where they live." Yuya's eyes widened in realization.

"But that means…"

"Yes," Kyo interrupted, "we're getting close to Edo. Moving on. The bug is called 'the Love Bug.'" Yuya tried to hold in her laughter and failed miserably. Kyo just continued ignoring her laughing. "It's called that because it normally bites people who are near the trees, usually couples."

"What happens when you get bit?"

"It changes the way you love someone." Yuya raised a questioning eyebrow. "If somebody is timid in showing their love changes to passionate love. Harmless to harmful, as you have already seen. Tough love to gentle love, again as you've already seen." Yuya took a moment to take in everything that she heard. "What I don't understand is how it got here. I know we aren't _that_ close to Edo, let alone the sakura trees. It must have been Akira who brought it. But if he did, why? What is he planning? I guess while we're in Edo we can confront him."

"Why are we going to Edo?" Yuya asked, leaning her head against Kyo's shoulder.

"Because, the only way to get rid of the effects of the bite has to be done in Edo under the sakura trees."

"What has to be done?" Kyo went silent, so Yuya closed her eyes to think. Then it dawned on her. She mumbled something that Kyo couldn't hear.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you love me?" She whispered.

"Speak louder." He said though he could hear her clearly.

"Do you love me?" She all but shouted. Kyo went silent again. He then got up and walked into the trees.

Yuya wanted to cry. She wouldn't though. She decided that no matter how he changed, he would always be a jerk, and she didn't cry over jerks. Yuya laid down on the hard ground using her arms as pillows. Red eyes peering around a tree watched as a single tear slid down Yuya's cheek as sleep overcame her.

* * *

Yuya woke up late the next day. She by no means had a peaceful night's sleep. Once again her dreams had been plagued by her brother's murder and of the man with the cross-shaped scar on his back. When she opened her eyes she only saw darkness. Then she realized that there was a blanket over her head. When she pulled it down and sat up, she was shocked. All of their stuff from their old campsite had been moved to where she currently was. There was even a fire blazing with a pot of soup cooking above it. Yuya grabbed her pack to see if anything was missing. As she was taking things out she set aside a clean kimono to change into. She re-packed her bag and then realized what was missing.

"Where's Kyo?" She asked herself. Yuya then remembered what had happened last night. Yuya's expression saddened when she realized that Kyo never answered her question.

"I hope he comes back soon." Yuya sighed as she untied her bloody yukata. As she was pulling on her short kimono, she felt the strange sensation of being watched, so she quickly tied it quickly. She moved over to the pot of soup and poured herself some to eat. As she ate, Yuya felt something on her arm. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the ice patch that Akira had put over her wound to stop the blood flow. The ice was clear so Yuya could see her torn muscle. Surprisingly when she did all of her tasks, her arm didn't hurt her at all.

Yuya finished eating and felt tired, so she went over to her blanket to lie down. She was about to enter another nightmare when she heard a voice in the trees.

"Where did that scar come from?" Yuya jumped up in shock and turned towards the voice in the shadows. When a pair of red eyes appeared in the tree line, Yuya let out a breath of relief.

"Kyo, you scared me for a minute. Where were you?" Kyo stepped out of the trees and asked,

"Where did you get that scar?" Yuya stammered.

"Wha-what scar?" Then her eyes lit up in recognition.

"You watched me change!?!" She grew furious. "You bastard. How dare you?" She went to slap him across the face, but Kyo caught her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"I won't ask you again." Yuya's eyes misted over with unshed tears. Kyo noticed a far away look in her eyes.

"I-it happened the day my brother was killed. I was only a little girl. I saw a man cut down my brother. I was the only witness to his murder. The man then turned to me and wounded me. Then he left me for the dead. As she was walking away, I saw a cross-shaped scar on his back. That scar and the memory of that night has haunted my dreams ever since. After a while they kinda stopped, but recently they've been getting worse. The pictures in my mind are getting clearer. It's like it's telling me that the answers to all my questions will be coming soon." Yuya fell silent and looked down at the ground.

A hand gently lifted Yuya's chin. Crimson met emerald. Kyo wiped away the tears that had appeared on Yuya's face and said,

"No more crying. You've done enough of that. Go to sleep and we will travel more when you wakeup."

"No!" Yuya yelled. "If I go to sleep that dream will come back again. I don't want to see it again. Please!" Yuya grabbed onto the front of Kyo's black kimono and buried her head in his chest. The fabric of Kyo's clothing started to get wet and he could only assume that she was crying again.

"Hey, dogface. I thought I told you no more crying." Yuya did nothing. "What, you like me calling you dogface now?" She mumbled an answer this time.

"I don't care. I just want to forget." She looked up at Kyo. "Help me forget, Kyo. I don't want that dream again. Help me forget, please."

Kyo understood what Yuya was really asking. Under any other circumstances he would gladly accept the invitation to take away her virginity. But he would not do it when she was as close to hysterics as she was now. Instead he pulled her close, eliminating any space between them. He placed one hand on her hip, the other at the back of her neck and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

After the initial shock wore off, Yuya responded to the kiss and slowly her hands made their way to Kyo's neck and hair. She felt a tongue sweep across her lower lip, asking for permission to enter and she consented. At first she let him explore her mouth as she played with his short black hair. She then decided it was her turn to explore and the battle for dominance started. It didn't last long, for need to oxygen.

They pulled apart and Yuya opened her eyes, unsure of when she closed them. She looked into Kyo's eyes and saw many emotions. The one that was shown the most was regret. Yuya was about to ask what was wrong, but she was cut off.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then Kyo pinched a nerve at the back of Yuya's neck and she fell unconsciously into Kyo's arms. He layed her down and placed the blanket back over her. He himself sat down next to her sleeping form in his usual position. Eyes closed, but never sleeping, Tenryo in his lap while he leaned against a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Yuya woke up with an unbelievable pounding in her head.

'Ugh. What happened last night?' She asked herself. She thought for a minute and it all came back to her. 'Oh Kami. I acted like such a whore last night. I don't think I can face Kyo. I have to leave right now.'

Yuya slowly opened her eyes and carefully looked for Kyo. She sat up when she didn't see him, but jumped in shock when she found him sitting right next to her. Carefully she stood up and walked over to her bag of stuff. All she grabbed was her wallet and her three-barreled gun. Yuya took one last look at the sleeping Kyo and left.

It wasn't very long until Yuya felt a presence behind her. Assuming it was Kyo, she kept walking. After a while Yuya got fed up with being followed, so she stopped and started to yell at him.

"Kyo, if you don't me alone, I swear I'll-" Yuya was cut off when she felt cold steel at her throat.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Kyo." The man behind her said. "Now, no screaming or trying to escape, alright?" Yuya slightly nodded, trying not to get cut by the knife. She felt her long hair fall loose as the thug untied her ribbon and tied it around her mouth.

"Turn around." Yuya complied. He immediately started to bind Yuya's hands together. As he did this, she took in his appearance. He wore raggedy clothes that were adorned with mismatched patches. His short black hair was so greasy that it looked as if he hadn't bathed in many years. The glint in his horrendous black eyes told Yuya that she was in trouble if she couldn't escape soon. The man looked up when he was finished tying Yuya's hands.

"Well my dear, you are quite pretty. I think we will get along famously."

Another thing that Yuya noticed was that his breath reeked of sake. The man grabbed Yuya's chin and made her look at him.

"So pretty. In fact, I think I will have a little fun before I sell you to the brothel in the upcoming town." Yuya's eyes widened in fright. Inside she was screaming.

'KYO! Oh Kami. Kyo please hurry. I need you. I'm sorry. Kyo please help me!' At this point Yuya was in tears. Her captor unfortunately noticed this.

"What's wrong my beautiful flower? Don't you want to play with me?" He moved to wipe away Yuya's tears, but she jerked back away from him. The bandit grew enraged and slapped Yuya across the face, sending her to the ground. She whimpered in pain.

"You know, just now, you sounded almost like a dog. If you look close enough, your face looks a bit like a dog's. So, I guess I'll call you dogface." Yuya's eyes widened a fraction. Her thoughts were running wild.

'Dammit! This bastard thinks exactly like Kyo. Which means he's going to go right for my-' As if reading her thoughts, the bandit kneeled on top of her and painfully grabbed for her breasts.

'Just like Kyo.' Yuya thought spitefully. 'Dammit I'm not going to let him do this.' She entwined her fingers to make a fist and smashed it into the man's jaw. He let out a howl of pain and backed off of Yuya.

Yuya used her tied together hands to prop herself up. Then she scooted herself back away from the man. She only stopped when she backed into a tree. She looked up at the man and saw he was in deep thought. He came to a conclusion and glared at Yuya.

"You are not worth my time and are too much of a hassle. I'm leaving, but not without a parting gift." He told Yuya spitefully. Quicker than Yuya could see, the man whipped out two daggers. With inhuman speed and deadly accuracy, he threw them at Yuya. They pinned the fabric on the shoulder of her kimono to the tree behind her.

The man menacingly walked toward her and knelt down to her eye level. He grabbed her chin, tore off her gag, and forced her into a kiss. Yuya struggled against him and he bit down on her lips, drawing blood.

He pulled away, still holding onto her chin. He had an evil smirk on his face. Then, he spoke.

"For the record, honey, I lied." With that he hit Yuya over the head knocking her unconscious. With a grunt, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and set off towards the upcoming town. As the man carrying Yuya walked away, red eyes glared at him through the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Yuya woke up and found herself in a very short, very revealing kimono.

"Where…where am I?" She asked aloud.

"You're in the best brothel in town, Sweetcheeks." Yuya looked up and saw a rather large woman standing in the door frame.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked sitting up on the futon she had been placed on.

"I am Kyoko-san. I run this facility."

"Kyoko? Kyoko? Kyo..KYO! Oh shit! Kyoko-san I have to get out of here. There was a man last night. He kidnapped me. I have to go and find my friend. I-"

"No." Kyoko said cutting off Yuya's ranting.

"What?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"No." Kyoko repeated. "The man who brought you here was given a very large sum of money. As of now you work here Sweetcheeks. And lucky me, you already have a customer. A very handsome man has specifically asked for a foreign-looking blonde. And guess what Sweetcheeks, that's you."

Kyoko came forward and reached a beefy hand towards Yuya and grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. Yuya struggled and fought the older woman all the way to a back room.

The woman opened the door and threw Yuya inside. She paused before she closed the door.

"I should probably warn you, the man has a very short temper. If you don't please him he _will_ kill you." Kyoko slammed the door shut and walked away.

Yuya sunk to her knees and began to sob. She stayed in that same position for a while. By the time her tears dried, night had fallen outside. Yuya stood up and the paper lanterns that had been lighting the room suddenly went out.

"Wha…what's going on?" Yuya said trying to look through the dark. She moved slowly trying to find the door. She heard laughing behind her and whipped around trying to find the source of the sound. She stepped forward and ran into the western style bed that was placed in the center of the room.

Without warning a hand grabbed Yuya's shoulder and pulled her forward. Her scream was muffled when someone's lips crashed into Yuya's. She was shocked into stiffness.

Yuya didn't realize what was happening until she was pushed backwards onto the bed.

Hands started to pull on Yuya's tightly tied kimono as the man's mouth moved from hers to her neck. He bit down hard into her skin and Yuya came out of her silent stupor.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled as she tried to hit the man that was on top of her. Her attack failed when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Yuya could think of only one thing to do.

"KYO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Yuya had finally come to realize that wherever she went, he was not far behind her. "KYO!"

The man on top of her started to grind his hips into hers. Yuya's yelling stopped when she realized Kyo had not come to help her. He had not followed her to get her out of trouble again.

"Kyo." She said barely speaking in whispers. "Kyo, I'm sorry."

The man stopped moving. Yuya closed her eyes and turned her head to the side to prevent the man on top of her from seeing the tears that were sure to come. He lifted his mouth from her neck and positioned it next to her ear. Then he spoke.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Master, Dogface?" Yuya's eyes shot open and her head snapped to look at the man laying on her.

"Kyo?" She asked uncertainly with a puzzled look on her face.

"You know, in this light you really do look like a dog."

"Light? What light? There is no light in-" Yuya was cut off.

"The window." The man said. Yuya leaned to the side to find out that there was in fact a small candle sitting on the windowsill on the other side of the room.

"Oh." She said softly. The man got off of her and moved to the candle. He then lit all of the extinguished lights on the walls. He turned around and Yuya gasped. The man actually was Kyo.

Yuya cast her eyes downward in shame. Kyo had had to come after her again to save her from another cruel fate. Kyo noticed her expression.

"What now?" He asked.

"Why am I so weak?" She asked quietly.

"You were not meant to be a fighter." Kyo replied reasonably.

"I'm not meant to be useless either!" Yuya shouted back. "I always get in everyone's way. I'm the one that always needs to be rescued. I'm sick of it! I want to be able to defend myself. I-"

"Then learn how to defend yourself." Kyo cut in. "Don't sit there whining about how useless you are."

Yuya was silent for a few minutes, then she looked up at Kyo with determination in her eyes.

"Will you teach me?"


End file.
